


Hyacinths // Dreamnotfound Oneshot

by smoggybella



Series: Dreamnotfound Oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Campfires, Flower Forest, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, dreamnotfound, forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoggybella/pseuds/smoggybella
Summary: Clay and George rented a cabin after meeting for the first time so they could be all alone, but then they get more comfortable with each other.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dreamnotfound Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125347
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Hyacinths // Dreamnotfound Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I had the idea to write this small short story a couple of days ago, and I thought it was quite a creative idea, so I decided to write it! I'll probably make a series of dreamnotfound oneshots once I start writing more. I hope you enjoy reading! :)

~~

“Clay, do we have any marshmallows left?” George’s small voice echoed through the eerie log cabin which they had been staying in the past couple of days. George opened the pantry door, and rummaged through all the food. But to no avail, there were no marshmallows which George could see. He looked up to the top shelf to which he couldn’t see because of his height. George assumed that there were no marshmallows up there, because he couldn’t reach. 

“I don’t think we do, did you check the pantry?” Clay asked, walking out of the hallway, phone in hand. He looked up to see George struggling to reach the top shelf. He laughed, and scurried over to help George. The top shelf in the pantry was just tall enough for Clay to reach. 

George’s eyes widened as he felt the younger man’s nicely toned abdomen against his back. There’s no way Clay doesn’t workout, he is too fit to be playing minecraft. He thought, his back in an uncomfortable position so Clay could reach. Eventually, Clay backed away, shaking a small bag of marshmallows in his grasp. George spun around, and tried to quickly grab them from the blonde. 

Unfortunately for George, Clay raised the bag over his head so George couldn’t reach. George gave Clay a sharp glare, and stomped his foot on the tiled floor.

“Hey, could I have those? I wanted them first,” George pouted, crossing his arms. Clay wheezed, and shook the bag again, just to tease George. Clay liked it when George was sassy with him. 

“Don’t be so sassy, damn.” Clay rolled his eyes playfully, raising his arm up and down, just to annoy George even more. When Clay was incharge, he liked to toy with George, just for fun. 

“I’m sorry, now can I have those, please? I want to go outside and roast s’mores.” George sighed, reaching his hand up to try and snatch the bag out of Clay’s hand. Clay yanked his hand farther above his head, causing George to start getting genuinely upset at the taller man. 

“Can I please have those?!” George panted as he jumped up and down, waving his hand at Clay, who was now full of laughter. Clay started to drift back to his normal self, and just stared at George, who was out of breath. 

“George, I’ll give them to you on one condition.” Clay whispered, slowly dropping to his knees so they could look eye to eye. Clay’s arm was still in the air, and George still couldn’t reach it if he tried. 

“W-what is your ‘condition’? I’m kinda desperate for s’mores right now, so I’ll do anything” George admitted, clearly not thinking about the endless possibilities that Clay could ask of him. 

Clay slowly leaned towards George’s ear and whispered softly: “Give me a kiss on the cheek, then maybe will I consider it.” George stumbled back in shock, which made Clay laugh softly. 

“What do you mean ‘give me a kiss on the cheek’, what!?” George fumed, turning to the sink to grab a glass of water. 

“I mean, give me a kiss on my cheek? Do you not understand what that means, Georgie?” Clay chuckled, swiftly tapping his cheek with his finger. George sighed softly into the water glass in his hand. 

“Fine, I’ll do it, whatever, only for the marshmallows...” George muttered, taking sips of water in between words. Clay looked at the short boy in complete shock. He assumed George was going to say no, then have a fit, but he thought completely wrong. 

“Wait..really? Say less..” Clay smirked, looking at George, who was standing near the sink in silence. He was just standing there, looking at the floor. “You alright George?” George hummed in response, which was not much of a response in Clay’s eyes. 

“I’m alright, just come here so I can kiss you.” George sighed, motioning Clay to come sit by him. Clay scooched over to the short man, and smiled. George gave him a dirty look, and proceeded to lick his lips, making sure they were nice, just for Clay. 

“I’m waiting, Georgie..” Clay smirked, looking at George’s now moist lips. George let out a hot sigh, and leaned close to Clay’s neck. 

“You’re going to regret this Clay.” George muttered, sending shivers down Clay’s spine. Clay thought it was rather hot, and sighed in delight. George positioned himself to where his mouth was a couple of inches away from Clay’s cheek. George closed the gap, and placed a wet kiss on the cheek. 

He pulled away with a frown on his face. As soon as he saw the satisfied look on Clay’s face, he grinned. 

“May I have the marshmallows now, Sir?” George asked, as he walked towards the door leading to the backyard of the cabin. Clay smiled at the short boy, and tossed him the bag.

“Thanks, the rest of the supplies are already out back. You going to come with me?” George questioned, looking back at Clay, who was getting up from the cold kitchen floor. 

Clay jogged over, and opened the back door for George. Clay smiled as the brit as walked out the door, and onto the deck. Clay followed shortly afterwards, but was met with a pouting George. 

“What the hell? It rained..” George groaned, slumping his way over to grab some of the soggy firewood that sat in a pile near the fireplace. Clay chuckled, looking at their wet surroundings. Out of their two deck chairs, only one of them was wet. 

“George, you know…you could always sit in my lap?” Clay suggested, as he watched George carry the firewood into the wet fireplace. 

“Oh. I mean, if you’re comfortable with it? I don’t mind.” George grunted, adjusting the firewood in the pit, so It would actually burn. “Could you hand me that lighter fluid?” 

Clay grabbed the lighter fluid from the shelf, and passed it to George, who then splashed it all over the wood, making sure it would burn. 

“Clay? Is it okay if we don’t make s’mores tonight? I just want to sit by the fire… with you.” George smiled, lighting the wood on fire. 

“Oh, mhm,” Clay hummed softly, sitting on the dry chair. He patted his thighs, signaling that he wanted George to sit on his lap. George smiled, and walked over to the blonde. Clay grabbed George’s waist gently, trying not to startle him, and pulled him onto his lap. 

“You’re quite comfortable.” George sighed, snuggling Clay’s hoodie. He closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around the waist of the blond. Clay looked down at the resting man on his lap and chuckled, softly brushing his hand through the brits hair. 

“You’re so cuddly, George. How come you’ve never shown me this side of you before?” Clay asked, leaning back in the chair which they were both relaxing in. 

“I don’t know, I’ve never really felt the need to. Whenever we were on calls, I couldn’t really show you my cuddly side. Now that we’ve met in person, I just… I don’t know.” George shrugged, looking up at Clay’s golden yellow eyes. 

“Ah, alright.” Clay smiled, brushing the hair out of George’s face, so he could see his dirty brown eyes. 

“I’m going to take you somewhere, and you’re going to like it. Okay?” Clay asked, changing his position in the chair, which seemed to startle George.

“A-alright, I was enjoying it here, but alright.” George sighed, preparing to hop off the taller man’s lap. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Clay smirked, scooping up the small boy in his arms bridal style. George gasped, clutching onto the blonde’s green hoodie. 

“Clay! What are you doing, let me down now!” George screamed, squirming in the grasp of Clay. Clay wheezed at the sight, and gently brushed George’s cheek with his hand. 

“Shh, you’re okay, Georgie.” Clay promised, walking back into the house, and quickly slipping on his grey Nike’s, George still in his arms.  
“We’re going back outside, so do you want shoes?” Clay asked, slowly letting George hop out of his arms. George nodded, and slipped on some shoes. 

“Alright, I think I’ll be good for now. Are you going to carry me again, or no?” George asked, scratching his forearm in confusion. 

“Do you want me to?” Clay asked, raising his eyebrow. He opened his arms, and George happily climbed back into them. “I’ll take that as a yes.” They laughed, and set out the front door.

It was quite dark outside, and they had rented a cabin in the middle of nowhere, just for the two of them. It was the first time they had met in real life, so Clay thought he'd make it interesting for the both of them. 

“Uh.. Clay? Where are you taking me?” George asked, about 10 minutes into their walk. Well, Clay’s walk. 

“You’ll see Georgie. Have you ever been down this path?” Clay asked, nodding his head towards the gravel path which they were walking on. “I went on a walk the other day, and stumbled upon this path that leads to a beautiful place which I think you’ll like.” 

“Ah, okay. Well, please let me know if you’re getting tired, I can walk you know.” George grunted, shifting positions. 

“Eh, you’re as light as a feather Georgie. Don’t worry, we’ll be there soon” Clay chuckled, looking down at the pouty brunette. 

The forest which they were in was beautiful. It was very lush, and full of vegetation, George looked around in awe. Sometimes, they could hear owls in the background, but they didn’t mind, Clay thought it was nice. 

“Hey Clay, not to be annoying or anything, but how much longer? I’m really tired.” George yawned, looking up at the blonde. 

“We’re…. just about there!” Clay set George on the ground, and looked down at him. “Cover your eyes with your hands when I turn you around. Trust me George.” 

“A-alright. Can I hold your hand, just in case I trip?” George looked down, blushing profusely. Clay, giggled, and held out his hand. 

“Cmon, lets go.” George took Clay’s hand, and followed him with his eyes covered.

“Alright, when I say let go, you can drop your hand, okay” Clay assured, rubbing George’s back. He nodded. 

“Let go.” 

George slowly let down his hand, to reveal a beautiful flower forest. Clay stepped beside the brunette, and smiled down at him. 

“I remembered you talking about how flower forests are your favorite biomes in Minecraft, so I thought I’d bring you here. It reminded me of you.” Clay grinned, blush blooming across his pale face. George was in awe by all the shades of yellow, brown, and blue that he could see. 

“It’s beautiful Clay, thank you for taking me here.” George gasped, looking up at the blonde. George took Clay’s hand in his, and pulled him down into the flowers. George peacefully brushed through all the flowers beneath him.

“Look at that one! That one’s called hyacinth, they’re really pretty as far as I can see.” George smiled, sitting near a patch of blue and purple hyacinths. 

“They are quite pretty.” Clay said, softly brushing his hand on the flowers. George looked at the taller man with thirsty eyes. Clay noticed the brunette’s intense glare, and cocked his head. “You good George?” 

“I- oh, sorry. I must’ve gotten distracted.” George muttered, shaking his head. Clay, awkwardly placed his hand on George’s thigh. A smile crept along his face, blush following shortly after. The brunette grabbed Clay’s hand and pulled him closer, so that they were face to face.

“You are so short, what’s up with that?” Clay laughed, leaning closer to George’s baby-like face. The brit scoffed, pushing Clay’s shoulder playfully. 

“I heard short people give good kisses, so that’s a plus,” George smirked, slowly wrapping his arms around Clay’s torso. 

“Is that so…” The blonde leaned in closer, leaving a small gap in between the two. George chuckled lightly, and closed the gap. 

Clay gasped at the feel of George’s lips, giving the brunette the space to let himself in. He explored every single nook and cranny inside Clay’s mouth, causing the blonde to sigh in pleasure. George pulled away, and rested his head on the taller man’s shoulder.

“Now I think flower forests are my favorite biome in Minecraft too,” Clay chuckled softly, placing a kiss on George’s head, who seemed to have fallen asleep. 

“Goodnight little teddy bear,” The blonde cooed, carefully standing up, picking George back up, and started walking back to their cabin.


End file.
